The Betrayal
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Ever do something then wonder "Why did I do that?" Well, Seth Rollins is having one of those moments here.


The Betrayal

Have you ever thought to yourself "Just exactly what was I thinking when I did that"? I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. They say it's lonely at the top of the mountain and here lately, I've had a huge bull's-eye on my back. Well, encase you've been wondering what happened after the big break up of The Shield, here's a small peak at the night after.

Backstage after the Raw where Dean and Roman were smacked in the back with the chair. Roman is lying on the trainer's table when Dean comes storming in fuming mad. He hauls off and punches one of the near-by cases as hard as humanly possible with his taped up hand.

Roman: "Dude, calm down. You're going to bust your hand doing that shit."

Dean: "That back-stabbing, no good, two-toned little fucking asshole is going to die when I get my hands on him. I'm going to choke every last living breath out of him."

Roman: "I got the shit beat out of me too. Are you forgetting that all 3 of us were involved last night in that match against Evolution? My back was fucked up from that kendo stick and now Rollins hauls off and beats me with a chair? Don't you think I want to kill him too?"

Dean: "Dude, I'm sorry your back is all fucked up and I'm sorry you're in pain, but this isn't about getting my ass beat with a chair. I can do that in my sleep. I've had worse physical beatings then this."

Roman: "Then what the fuck is your problem? I'm pissed off too, but you don't see me going around punching random stuff in the hall."

Dean: "My brother that I trusted with my life just turned around and stabbed me square in the back. He broke the cardinal rule of brotherhood. He left us for the enemy. He broke up one of the most bad ass factions in the WWE today. He took that away in one fowl swoop. Now he's a cooperate asshole just like the other former bad ass. We fucked up Evolution twice and this is how he repays us?"

Roman: "I can agree with you there. But, this has nothing to do with how Seth feels about us outside of the ring once we go out of those double doors and into the parking lot. He's still Colby Lopez outside of his ring gear and away from the cameras."

Dean: "Right now, I'm not thinking about my best friend. I'm thinking about how I can kill Seth Rollins the back stabbing scumbag. He's going against everything we believed in when we brought The Shield of Justice to the WWE. We bucked the system and went against corporate and everything they believed in. We stood up for the little guys and now he's out there with them preaching about "what's best for business"? This was "Plan C" to turn into a fucken douchebag that I want to fuck up?"

Roman: "Maybe he has to go through being a douche to become a champion and rise to the top."

Dean: "Yeah, but at what cost?"

Fast forward to Money in the Bank and the début of the new ring gear, I came out of the superstar dressing room in my gear and Roman and Dean are talking in the hall.

Seth: "So, what do you guys think of the new gear?"

Dean starts cracking up laughing and Roman gives him one of his famous "What the fuck" looks and shakes his head.

Dean: "You look like an asshole, dude. Why are you wearing a fucken rubber suit?"

Seth: "It's not rubber. Its leather like, but only the material breaths. The shirt comes off though."

Dean: "If you're in to looking like a gay power ranger. Go ahead and knock yourself out."

Seth: "It's not that bad. I bet the women will love it."

Roman: "What was wrong with the black pants you wore before? You could still wear the shirt with them and look human. What's up with the duck-tape around the boots and crotch area?"

Seth: "It's not duck-tape. Its part of the pants and the boots came like that. I didn't do anything to them."

Roman: "It does look like your auditioning for the black gay power ranger."

Seth: "Seriously with the gay jokes? You two are better than that."

Dean: "You're in your ring gear. You've become the back-stabbing scumbag who screwed us over. You need to go get ready for your match."

Seth: "Aren't you going to change?"

Dean stands back like he's making his own debut.

Dean: "Say "Hello" to the old Jon Moxley. Let's see how far they let me go with this."

Seth: "Oh shit. We're all in trouble now."

Dean: "No, Rollins. You're in trouble. Do you remember what I used to do to you when we'd wrestle against each other?"

Seth: "Yeah. I remember every last bump and bruise you gave me. I used to hate going up against Mox cuz I knew I was coming out injured and that damn fork I was sure would give anyone a disease as much as you stabbed people with it."

Dean: "Yeah the good old fork to the eye or forehead. I doubt they will allow me to bring that back. If we were in the Attitude Era maybe back when they were still getting bloody and violent at the pay previews, but not during the PG Era."

Seth: "I welcome back out old rivalry. The Shield girls will love it."

Dean: "Ex Shield girls. You made sure there was no more Shield on Raw."

Seth: "Oh come on, you're still pissed at that? That was months ago. Get over it. You have an opportunity to go after the WWE World Heavyweight championship titles now. That never would have happened if I didn't break up The Shield."

Roman: "Correction, I'm going after the titles. He's going after the Money in the Bank."

Seth: "Whatever It's the same idea."

I go off to go get ready for the big Money in the Bank match and Dean and Roman continue to get warmed up. Well, we all know what happened there. I come backstage with the brief case and am ambushed from behind. Someone is on top of me beating on me. An arm is in my throat and I'm staring into the crazy blue eyes of Dean Ambrose.

Dean: "You will rue the day you made an enemy out of me, Rollins. You will never be World champion as long as I am here and breathing. You cheated me out of that and you know it. You and your corporate assholes all work together to make sure your guys win. Well, this one blew up in all of your faces."

He bashes my head against the floor before getting up and walking towards the locker room. Randy comes to my side.

Randy: "Are you all right?"

Seth: "Yeah. He's just pissed because I did what he would've done anyway."

Dean comes into the trainer's room just livid.

Roman: "Are you sure you're all right? Your hand is swollen."

Dean looks down at his hand now that the adrenaline is starting to wear off a bit.

Dean: "Yeah. I'm all right. That little fucker's face is a lot harder than it looks."

Roman: "You went after Seth again."

Dean: "Yes I did and I will continue to go after Seth until I feel like he's paid the price. I'm going to beat him with his own Money in the Bank brief case."

Roman: "You're not beating anyone right now. You need ice."

Dean: "Does it look broken to you?"

Roman looks at his hand as the new trainer is coming in.

Roman: "Hey Teresa."

Teresa: "Hey Joe. What seems to be the problem?"

Dean holds out his hand to her with a fake pout and a little kid tone to his voice.

Dean: "I have a boo boo, darling."

Teresa: "Aye, what am I going to do with you, Jon?"

Dean: "Hopefully fix me up so I can continue to pursue Seth."

Teresa: "You can't continue you're pursuing of Seth. Mox needs to ice his hand."

Dean: "You called me Mox. Does this mean you know who Jon Moxley is?"

Teresa: "Yes. Yes I know who Jon Moxley is. He's the crazier side of Dean Ambrose. He makes some of the crazy shit you do now look tame. I loved Mox. Besides, I heard Seth scream out that name a couple times after he was attacked."

Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "That arrogant son of a bitch deserved every ass kicking he ever got from me and the fact that he's using that name means I did it right. He's turned into a real douche."

She ices Dean's hand and he rests his hand on top of hers like he's holding it.

Teresa: "Dude, my hand doesn't need the ice yours does."

Dean: "I know. You're hand just needs to be held by mine."

Teresa is about 5' 5" with green eyes and red hair. She's athletic build and beautiful. She felt like Dean was flirting with her. It became obvious when he tried to hold her hand.

Teresa: "You can stop flirting with me now. I'm not Renee."

Dean: "I know."


End file.
